


What took you so long?

by LadyCressa



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Doubt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCressa/pseuds/LadyCressa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chichi learns absence doesn't always make the heart grow fonder, causing her to question Goku's love for her. Can he convince her otherwise when he returns from Yardrat and being gone for over a year?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What took you so long?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end result of a request by a member of another fanfiction website. I had fun writing this one! :D
> 
> **I do not own Dragon Ball or any characters. Just borrowing them for some non-profit fun.**

**What took you so long?**

"Hey! Wait! Don't start without us!"

Gohan and I sprinted into Capsule Corp's courtyard having made it just in time for summoning the Eternal Dragon.

As we rushed up, we saw the Dragon Balls pulsing brightly as one.

Odd. They seemed bigger than I remembered them being. A lot bigger. Then I remembered; they were Dragon Balls from a different planet but I hadn't actually seen those other Dragon Balls until right then.

Gohan and I were both included in the planning on how to bring the others back, but we had to wait a certain amount of time to pass – about four months or so – before these other Dragon Balls were ready to be used. It was something about the year on their home world being shorter than Earth's year. Whatever the reason, Gohan and I were told to be back at Capsule Corp on a certain date after that four months passed, so we were.

I was super excited because I was going to have my husband back!

As we reached the group of Goku's friends gathered in Capsule Corp's courtyard, Gohan explained the reason for us being tardy. "Sorry, guys! Cram school got out late today!"

Bulma turned to face him looking mildly surprised. "Cram school? Well. You're a brave one."

I beamed proudly. "That's my little scholar!"

Bulma's eyes crinkled. "You both are just in time for the first wish!" She turned to face a small green fellow – apparently a child of his race – who was watching the Dragon Balls intently. "Well, Dende? How about we get started?"

I looked around at the rest of our large group of green men with pointy ears and frowned. _This is just great. Look at all the Piccolos! That's the last thing Gohan needs!_

Gohan said he and Piccolo were good friends. After seeing what Piccolo did to Goku at the Twenty-third World's Martial Arts Tournament, I didn't trust Piccolo. At all. And I forbid Gohan from having anything to do with him. Gohan tried to tell me Piccolo changed, and that he wouldn't hurt his father or anyone but bad guys but I didn't buy that. Not even a little bit.

I looked back at the smaller one. He looked up at Bulma and nodded then turned back to the Dragon Balls and spoke a language I had never heard before. It must have been his native tongue. As soon as he finished speaking, the Dragon Balls put off a dazzling amount of light, the effect only intensified by the darkening sky. It was midday and looked to be after sundown! I hadn't actually seen a dragon summoned before so I had no idea what to expect.

Then, a blindingly bright lightning bolt shot up from the Dragon Balls, illuminating the dark sky. In only a few seconds, the bolt began to take form as it shot up very high into the sky.

Then, I found myself growing a little nervous. I glanced around and was relieved to see I wasn't the only one who was nervous.

Bulma was cheering as the bolt rose up and up. I raised an eyebrow.

She glanced my way and grinned excitedly. I returned her smile, mine a little unsure.

She turned her attention back on the towering, fully formed Eternal Dragon. He was _huge._ Huge and green and a little scary looking, and his red eyes didn't help but if he could bring me back my husband, then he'd be all right in my book.

When the dragon opened his giant maw and spoke, his voice was so deep it reverberated through my entire being. "I am the Eternal Dragon Purunga. I will grant you three wishes within my power. Speak now and let your desires be known."

A wrinkled Namekian much taller than the small one that summoned the dragon approached Bulma. "Make your wishes first, Friend. We can hold off until yours have all been fulfilled. Another year is nothing at all."

Gohan walked up to him. "Thank you, Elder Moori! We owe you one!"

The Elder Moori fellow inclined his head.

Well, they _were_ polite. I had to give them that.

Bulma clapped her hands together once. "Okay! Let's do it! Our first wish is that the souls of Goku and Krillin be returned to our world so that they can safely be brought back."

Dende translated.

Like before, the dragon's eyes glowed red. "I will try."

It was explained to me while we were all planning the wishes that we had to word the wishes a certain way because the dragon would otherwise revive them where they died. That wouldn't work, since there was no planet to put them on anymore. If they were revived, they'd end up just in the middle of a bunch of debris in space.

When I was first told there was no way Goku made it off the planet before it exploded, I fainted. He had already died and been brought back once. What if he _couldn't_ be brought back again? That was a worry I had tried to keep buried in the four months we waited before all meeting back at Capsule Corp. In that four months, I kept myself as distracted and busy as possible and did the same to Gohan. He repeatedly assured me Goku was alive because he just knew it. I didn't have the heart to deny him his hope, even if my own was in short supply.

After an agonizingly long moment, the dragon spoke again and I waited on bated breath. "The soul of the one named Krillin has been transported to his birthplace. The soul of the one named Goku is not within my power to summon."

My heart immediately sank. That little worry I kept in the back of my mind forced its way to the forefront. Was it true? Was Goku gone for good? Tears gathered in the corners of my eyes. I couldn't speak to ask why as words failed me right at that moment, but thankfully Bulma still had coherent thought at her disposal.

She gasped and her voice took on a frantic, high pitch. "What!? Why not!?"

"Goku's soul and body are still bound. I cannot unbind them. Thus, I cannot summon one without the other."

My mind was spinning as I struggled to make sense of what the dragon was saying.

Gohan's mind was apparently a little clearer. "Dad's… alive?"

Alive. _Goku could still be… alive?_

The group cheered but my voice still wouldn't work.

Bulma crossed her arms. "That can't be right. If Goku's alive, why doesn't he just come home?"

Gohan walked up to her. "Maybe Dad's spaceship got damaged?"

So my husband was apparently alive but adrift in space. My excitement over the day was completely dashed.

Elder Moori spoke up from behind Bulma and Gohan. "Don't worry, friends! Ask Goku yourself! Wish to have him summoned directly here!"

I stared at Elder Moori, grateful to the wrinkled, green fellow.

Bulma grinned. "That's a wonderful idea!"

The group cheered again.

Bulma continued on with her next wish. "Please bring Krillin back to the world of the living!"

Once again, Dende translated and seconds later, a very confused and disoriented Krillin materialized directly in front of the large, brightly glowing dragon.

The group and myself clapped and cheered and congratulated him on his return. Krillin was Goku's best friend. I liked him best out of the group of fighters. The impression I got from him was that he was smart, mature, and polite – a much better influence on Gohan than anyone else in the group.

Bulma pumped her fist. "For our second wish, please summon Goku to appear next to his family."

I held my breath as Dende translated. My heart immediately started pounding, just imagining that wonderfully disarming grin of Goku's aimed at me and how his arms would feel wrapped around me. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face if I tried.

We waited. And waited.

Nothing happened and my smile faltered.

Then the dragon spoke the words that cut me deep: "I cannot, for the one called Goku has denied the request. He will return on his own time."

My lips immediately drooped and I felt like someone had ripped my heart out and stomped on it.

Master Roshi spoke up from his place several feet behind me: "OF COURSE HE DOESN'T WANT TO COME BACK! HE'S TERRIFIED OF THAT SCREAMING BANSHEE! HE'S THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE GALAXY BUT THE MAN CAN'T FACE HIS OWN WIFE!"

I whirled on the spot and leveled at him a glare so intense I thought maybe he'd fall over dead on the spot.

No such luck.

The perverted old man would probably outlive all of us. Said perverted old man promptly shrank back into the shadows, murmuring something about what he said to be nothing but a harmless joke.

At least _he_ was afraid of me. And for good reason.

I turned back to stare up at the massive dragon.

Then, Gohan voiced the question I wasn't willing to ask. "Does that mean Dad will never come back?"

"All good things to those who wait, Kid. Goku will come back when he's ready."

I turned my head to stare at Piccolo, completely surprised by his tone. Piccolo's tone was… gentle. Almost father-like. That certainly didn't sound like the Piccolo I remembered.

Before I could puzzle through the reason for the change in Piccolo, an earthquake just about knocked me off my feet immediately followed by the roar of a spaceship's engines a short distance from our group.

I could guess who left aboard it.

Piccolo took a step toward a troubled looking Bulma, staring after the departed shuttle. "Forget about Vegeta and get on with it. The rest of our group is still on the other side with King Kai and they've been waiting for this day."

That definitely wasn't the Piccolo I remembered.

Bulma glanced over her shoulder at him. "Yeah, you're right, Piccolo. Only, who should we wish back now?"

Her head snapped up to stare at the sky and she fell silent for several moments, like she was listening to someone. "Sounds like a plan, King Kai! Please bring Yamcha back to life!"

Once again, Dende translated for Bulma.

"As you wish."

Moments later, there was a splash of water somewhere in a small copse of trees not far from us.

"Your wishes have been granted. Until next time!"

"WAIT! YOU CAN'T LEAVE YET! We don't know where Yamcha went…"

Before Bulma could finish her sentence, the dragon dissolved into that lightning bolt and dropped back down into the Dragon Balls. As one, they rose into the sky and simultaneously shot off in opposite directions and out of sight with a loud crack.

"Hey, everybody! I'm back!"

We turned to face the owner of that familiar voice. Poor Yamcha was soaked to the bone, water dripping off of him forming a puddle at his feet.

Bulma's face contorted into a delighted smile. "Yamcha! Welcome back!"

We stood around chatting for a while longer when the sky began to grow dark for the second time that day by completely natural means as the sun dropped below the horizon and one by one, our smaller than usual group went their separate ways.

I tried to put on a happy face as I looked down to Gohan. "Let's head home, my little scholar."

"Okay, Mom!"

* * *

_The Next Day_

We had just finished eating lunch and Gohan finished the last of his studies in a tornado of paper. He wrote so fast, I thought the paper was going to burst into flame.

"I know you're excited to see Dende, Gohan, but don't be sloppy!"

"I'm not, Mom! I'm being careful! Honest!"

"Well… okay. I trust you, Gohan."

I watched him a few minutes longer before resuming my task of cleaning up our lunchtime dishes.

Gohan and I talked the whole ride home, trying to talk me into regular visits with his young Namekian friend, his main argument being they wont be there forever. Gohan didn't have to fight hard for that. I was fine with it as long as it wasn't Piccolo. Despite his tone with Gohan the previous day, I still didn't trust him at all. Piccolo tried to kill my husband before we were even married and then didn't hesitate to kill him to defeat Raditz years later.

"I'm done, Mom!"

Gohan jumped out of his chair and stared at me, a hopeful expression on his young face.

"You may go, Gohan. Just be back in time for dinner."

He flew up and pecked me on my cheek and dashed out of the house, throwing me a "Thanks, Mom!" over his shoulder.

I followed him outside and watched as his form quickly disappeared into the clear, blue afternoon sky.

I turned back to my still open front door. The doorway suddenly seemed a lot bigger, like it threatened to swallow me up. I lifted my chin and stepped inside. The eerie silence was consuming.

"Maybe some music will help."

Even my own voice sounded… off in the house, the silence seeming to swallow the sound.

I walked to the radio and tuned it to our favorite radio station that played all the best hits and looked around for something to do. I had cleaned the daylights out of everything already. I even reorganized a lot of stuff that I didn't really need to. There wasn't a speck of dust anywhere. That was both good… and bad.

I decided to just look for a book to read. Finding an interesting sounding title, I opened it and started reading, but realized a few minutes later, I was still staring at the same page, not paying even one iota of attention to it. I gave it up and put it back on the shelf.

I put my hands on my hips and blew out a breath then groaned, "This is hopeless."

I walked outside and shut the door behind me and walked into the trees, my feet automatically finding our favorite well-beaten path through the forest. It wasn't good when the forest was more inviting than one's own home.

The songbirds singing in the trees, the sound of water trickling down a small stream, the sound of the air moving through the foliage, all of it was much more comforting than the depressing silence waiting for me inside. I was in no hurry to go back.

I came upon a lovely clearing full of wildflowers as a memory that made me blush rushed into my head, uninvited. It was a happy memory from quieter times before our lives got crazy. It was back before Goku learned what he was.

That memory was very much uninvited right then. As it played through my head, I couldn't stop the tears that gathered in my eyes from falling down my cheeks. It had been months and he still hadn't come back and he _wasn't_ dead.

That was… almost worse.

I forced myself to keep walking. The woods weren't helping either. It brought out too many memories.

I turned back the way I came, heading back home.

When I stepped inside, I stared around me, listening to the radio I forgot to turn off. I needed to distract myself. Badly.

I remembered I hadn't yet unpacked my latest investment into Gohan's education. It was an expensive kit that would help him learn even while he slept. Expensive and lots of assembly required and that kept me busy for the next couple of hours before Gohan got home right at the required time. The moment he walked through the door, my house immediately came to life.

* * *

_Many Months Later_

Gohan had been weirdly twitchy all morning, not to mention very unfocused, distracted, and troubled.

The Namekians had made their wish to go back to their new planet months ago after the rest of our group was revived. Gohan had hardly left the house since. I couldn't blame his distractedness on the company he kept. I had no idea what caused it and he dodged the question whenever I asked.

I thought maybe a snack would help him. I prepared him his favorite munchies and carried the tray up to him along with a tall glass of juice.

I opened his door. "Gohan! I brought y–"

His bedroom was… completely empty!

The tray slipped out of my hands. "Not again! Gohan!"

Oh, I was going to let him have it when he got home!

The feeling of a cold liquid seeping into my slippers pulled my attention to the mess at my feet.

I knelt and picked up as much of the mess as I could and then left the room and grabbed a towel out of the bathroom, fighting the angry tears that continually blurred my vision.

If I was being honest with myself, Gohan's sneaking off wasn't the reason I was crying. It was just the straw that broke the camel's back.

I couldn't take one more day but still I pushed on and forced myself to finish cleaning the mess I made. I truly felt like I was falling apart at the seams.

I cleaned my already clean house, desperate to find something to do with my hands, desperate to find something to take my mind off of _him_.

I carried my cleaning supplies to the cabin we used as a storehouse – Grandpa Gohan's cabin to be specific. There was so much stuff in it, I almost couldn't push open the door. I did just enough to squeeze in, scraping my back along the doorframe and went about reorganizing the place. I found some modicum of relief in the project. Something that actually needed to be cleaned and a project I could focus on, so I worked.

I lost myself in it. In doing so, I gained a reprieve from the endless hurt, however temporary my reprieve was. Not just myself, but I lost track of time.

Finally, the last box was put into place, the little cabin much more open and less dusty than it was when I started. I had room to turn around and the door swung freely. I stepped outside and looked in the cabin for a moment, admiring my handiwork then shut the door and walked the short distance back to the house.

I walked into our home, feeling far more relaxed than I had in months. My mind wasn't on _him_ for the time being.

I glanced at the clock as I walked through our sitting room. It read four-thirty in the afternoon and it was about time to get going on dinner. I opened cabinets, taking stock of what we had and went with my go-to recipe for feeding my hungry half-saiyan child. That recipe also happened to be the favorite of the said half-saiyan child.

I pulled out the vegetables and meat I would need and my favorite chopping knives and went to work, my motions smooth and quick from years of practice.

The front door banging open almost made me take a finger off. My favorite knives were quite sharp.

"Mom!? MOM! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Stop shouting, Gohan! I'm in the kitchen!"

I placed the knife on the cutting board and turned to see him rush in with a huge grin on his face.

"Now _what_ have I told you about banging the door open?"

"Sorry, Mom! It's just–"

"Don't try to make excuses, young man!"

"But I'm _not_! Come outside, Mom!"

My eyes narrowed. "Outside? Gohan, if you brought home another animal–"

He laughed. "No! It's not that. Honest! Just come on, already!"

He raced out without giving me a chance to respond but to his credit, he did not slam the door.

I had just made it to the front door and took a step through it only to almost walk head long into…

My eyes bugged out of my head and my world spun slightly. "Goku…?"

My voice was a tiny whisper, but I knew he would be able to pick it up with his sensitive saiyan hearing.

He grinned his boyish grin. "Hi, Chichi!"

I did nothing but stare at him with my jaw hanging open. I blinked and rubbed my eyes a few times, fully expecting him to just disappear. He didn't.

Seeing him standing there with that huge grin plastered on his face like nothing mattered suddenly brought back all the pain I dealt with over the last several months.

Pain, anger, and insecurity flooded into me. I nearly sagged against the doorframe from the weight of it all but managed to stand straight. I wanted to ignore him and give him a taste of his own medicine.

Oh, who was I kidding?

What I _really_ wanted to do more than anything was flock into his arms and feel those strong, warm arms of his wrapped around me. I knew full well one little hug wouldn't erase the hurt he caused me over the last several months.

I was happy he was alive, but still so very hurt.

That old question replayed in my head again and again while I stared at him, bringing another with it: why didn't he come back? Didn't he want to?

* * *

She stared at me with her mouth hanging open. I had no idea what she would do next or even what to say to her.

Before I could say or do anything, my stomach growled. Loudly.

That seemed to snap her out of it. Sort of.

She whirled around, murmuring something about me always being hungry and headed into the kitchen, leaving Gohan and I alone outside.

"Dad? What's with Mom?"

I glanced at him, seeing he looked just as confused as I was.

"I'm… not real sure, Gohan."

We walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table while Gohan told me all about what he was up to last year – which was a lot – but I only half listened as my attention was on someone else.

Chichi always had a fluid grace to her in the kitchen, every bit as confident and skilled as a professional chef. Watching her that day was… odd to say the least. There was a slight clumsiness to her movements as she managed the multiple dishes as they cooked. Mechanically, she sliced the vegetables and meat for our meal, but her usually even and quick tempo was off.

She seemed… tense. It was sort of slow and methodical.

When she turned to get something out of the fridge, I saw her face more fully. What struck me first was just how so very _tired_ she looked. The next thing I saw was pain but not of the physical sort. No, the pain I saw in her eyes was worse than that.

Gohan's stomach grumbled and her eyes darted first to mine and then quickly to his and she smiled, but it failed to reach her eyes. "Dinner will be ready very soon, Gohan."

"'K!"

I glanced at Gohan to see him mouth a relieved, "Whew" to no one in particular.

He did mention he snuck out sometime before lunch. We both knew Chichi would be very angry with him when we got back and I knew she would of course blame me and yell a lot.

She wasn't and she didn't.

In fact, she didn't seem to care too much about that. Her strange, mechanical movements were worrying enough, but the complete lack of her volatile temper – especially her temper about issues concerning Gohan – was even more so.

She chopped up the vegetables, each chop seeming hesitant and unsure, a far cry from the typically deft way she handled her chopping knife.

I watched our son out of the corner of my eye, still jabbering on about his adventures while I've been gone and tried to focus on him fully, resolving to talk to Chichi later.

She clicked off the last burner and carried platter after platter to the table as well as two large bowls, all filled to the brim with mine and Gohan's favorites.

She sent us a smile, but again her smile didn't reach her eyes.

We waited for her to be seated before digging in as we always did. Once she was, Gohan wasted no time in piling his plate high with his favorite food and shoveling it into his face as fast as he could while Chichi ate at her usual much slower pace.

She glanced at Gohan. "Don't eat so fast, Gohan."

That statement was very uncharacteristically calm from her. Gohan wordlessly obeyed, that earlier confusion flashing across his face. He looked at me and twitched his shoulders.

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at Chichi who was focused on her plate.

I blew out a breath then put another bite in my mouth. We finished our meal in a tense, awkward silence. As hungry as Gohan and I were, not one crumb escaped us despite the tension in the room.

Chichi went to pick up the dishes and I got up to help her and Gohan asked if he could go outside and play with Icarus. To my shock, she agreed. Maybe I would finally get a chance to talk with her – if I could just figure out what to say. Gohan looked at me over his shoulder and I sent him a grateful look as he headed outside.

When the front door closed, I grabbed a stack of plates off the table and carried the stack to the sink. Chichi glanced at me, trying her best to give me a relaxed smile. It didn't reach her eyes. If anything, it was even _less_ convincing than her smile at Gohan, seeming painfully forced.

She averted her eyes and the forced smile on her lips died as she turned her back on me. "Why don't you go out with Gohan. He's missed you. I can manage this."

"But–!"

"Go on, Goku."

I caught a faint edge of pleading in her voice and stared at her. "Well… okay…"

I turned around and shuffled to the front door.

I sensed Gohan not far off with his dragon friend and headed toward him, all the while my brain trying to figure out what to say to Chichi.

When I saw my little boy and heard his giggle as Icarus licked him, my mood brightened. As I watched him play, my brain still puzzled through what I should tell her.

The sun disappeared behind the mountains, darkening the sky.

I got up from my seat on the grass. "How about we head inside, Gohan."

"Okay. Bye, Icarus!"

Icarus growled playfully and licked him goodbye and licked my face, too. I rubbed his nose.

We walked the short distance back to the house and Gohan stayed up late, talking to me and telling me all about everything that happened while I was gone and eventually fell asleep on my lap.

I picked him up and carried him to his room, tucked him into bed and headed into the room I shared with Chichi after quietly closing Gohan's door.

I finally got out of the uncomfortable clothes with the itchy collar and stripped down to my boxers before climbing into bed, all the while wondering what could be bothering her so badly.

I heard the water shut off in our bathroom and a few minutes later, Chichi stepped out wearing a nightgown, her hair damp. She wouldn't look me in the eye, but I looked in her red and puffy ones as she walked up to our bed.

"Chichi?"

She ignored me and slipped between the sheets next to me and put her back to me.

Growing a little frustrated, I propped myself up on my elbow, put my hand on her shoulder and she twitched. "Chichi. Talk to me. Aren't you happy to see me?"

She remained quiet and refused to look at me. I tugged at her shoulder, but she pulled against me, still refusing to budge.

 _If that's how she wants to be, then I'll just have to go to her_ , was my though to myself at the time. She was very, very stubborn. When she didn't want to do something, it _wouldn't_ happen.

I huffed out a breath and pulled my hand back. I sat up and swung my legs to the floor and marched to her side of the bed. Faint surprise flashed across her face when my face came level with hers and then she averted her eyes again.

I hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her face to make her look at me, but she still refused to make eye contact. "Look at me. Please! What's wrong?"

I gasped softly when I saw her eyes again. What she was working so hard – and failing – to keep hidden earlier was finally coming to the surface.

Her tears pooled in her eyes, on the verge of spilling out. Before any fell, she abruptly sat up and wiped angrily at her eyes. She pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her slender arms around them.

Finally, she looked at me.

Her voice was hardly over a whisper choked by her tears when she finally spoke her first words to me since I got back as her whole body shook. "You were alive this _whole time_! Why didn't you come back? Didn't you _want_ to? What could possibly be more important than your family?"

With the last word, she dropped her face into her knees and wept, seemingly unable to hold it in anymore as her long, dark hair sheeted down around her, draping down to hide her face completely. I missed her hair – how it smelled and how it felt when I ran my fingers through it. I missed everything about her that year I spent recovering from the battle and mastering my new transformation. Would she believe it if I told her?

"Chichi…"

I reached out to put my arm around her shoulders with the intent of pulling her into me, but she shrugged my arm off with a sudden jerk as her shoulders continued to heave.

I sighed sadly as I pulled my arm back and she continued to cry. She still wouldn't let me touch her.

Finally, she lifted her face out of her knees, but refused to make eye contact again, her staring straight ahead. "I was told that planet exploded with _you on it_! Then, months later, the dragon said you were _alive_. I was so happy at first but when we tried to have the dragon bring you to us he said you didn't _want_ to. That was… almost _worse_ than thinking you were dead! You were alive but didn't want to come back!"

I was beginning to grow a little bit irritated. She had it all wrong. Very wrong.

I reached over and wrapped my fingers around her chin and turned her face to me, a new emotion etched into her pretty features: anger.

I stared into her eyes as I felt my own eyes narrow. "Chichi! I wanted _nothing_ more in the universe than to come home _straight_ after the battle, but I couldn't, Chichi! Even if I was strong enough to make the trip home straight after the battle, it was too dangerous for me to come home right away! Something… happened to me. I had so much power but it was power I couldn't control. Chichi, I wanted to come back so badly, but I might have hurt you and our son if I did! Please… Chichi… believe me when I tell you I missed you and it was the hardest thing ever to tell the dragon not to take me to you."

As I talked, her eyes softened and a fresh wave of tears sheeted down her cheeks and I wiped them away. She didn't turn away from the contact.

"You… really missed me?"

I gave her a small smile as I wiped away her tears. "A lot."

Just to drive that home, I leaned into her and pressed my lips on hers and when I pulled back, her cheeks were flushed and she tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth, the hint in her expression obvious: She wanted more.

I happily obliged. She unfolded herself from the tight ball she was in and wrapped her arms around my neck, urging me deeper. My hands explored her lithe form, my knees still on the floor, as our breathing became a little more urgent, muffled moans slipping out of our mouths.

The briefest of thoughts of what that young man told me about what was to come flitted through my mind, leaving as quickly as it came. Chichi and I could argue about that the next day. For the time being, I was home and focused on nothing else but loving her.


End file.
